Get Out
by Darklighter2016
Summary: A one-shot based off of Get Out by Mitchel Musso. There are mentions of cutting and some minor cursing, hence the rating. Mitchie hears Alex could be moving on without her, all the while thinking back to how Alex dumped her without a proper explanation.


Get Out

**AN 1: So here's a one-shot of these two lovely ladies. Just as a note, the song that inspired this one-shot is Get Out by Mitchel Musso. This is another old story I had sitting around, so I suppose we'll see how it does. And now for the usual disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock (though I wish I did). I'm simply borrowing them in the hopes that someone somewhere will enjoy this story. I should probably make a note that in this story Nate, Jason, and Shane all have met and interacted with Alex, with Nate being the one that Alex clicked with most out of the Connect 3 band.**

"Hey Shane," Nate whispered conspiratorially.

"What?"

"Alex said that she and Dean might start dating again," he whispered.

I tried not to flinch. I heard Shane elbow Nate roughly. "Dude," he whisper-yelled, "what is your problem?"

I shut my song book harder than intended. "Its fine, Shane," I said, looking back at my tour mates. They were huddled with their heads put together in the back of our bus. I gave them a hopefully reassuring smile. Shane looked at me guiltily, while Nate stared at his feet in shame.

"Look guys, a bird!" Jason exclaimed, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Mitchie, I –" Nate started.

"Seriously Nate, its fine. Alex and I were over a long time ago," I stated coolly, before gathering my songbook and iPod before retreating to the bathroom.

Once inside, I turned on the sink and splashed water onto my face. _Alex,_ I thought. My girl. She and I had been together for a year and a half and life had been perfect. I had my dream career, a loving and supporting family, and my dream girl. I had everything I ever wanted, up until last December. Out of nowhere, Alex broke up with me. I wasn't sure what I had done, but whatever it was resulted in a huge argument. We both said some awful things; things I personally didn't mean, but it ended with her breaking up with me and me storming out in tears.

My memories of Alex reverberated inside my mind, causing me to want to scream in frustration. What I had said to Nate was true; Alex and I had broken up almost a year ago now. However, I didn't mention to him that I was still completely in love with her. I knew they were friends, but I didn't expect to hear him say she might be getting back together with her ex-boyfriend. That hurt to imagine. "Stop haunting me," I whispered softly, as I slid my old, trusted razor out of my purse and slowly removed the tissue covering it. Gently, almost lovingly, I pressed it to my wrist and drew it across my pale skin. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning from a mixture of pain and pleasure. My cutting habits had increased since the breakup in an attempt to stop Alex from completely invading my thoughts and dreams. However, after the temporary release she reappeared, her image stronger than ever. She was everywhere and everything to me.

I had tried everything; drinking, self-medicating to numb the pain of losing her. I had tried hooking up with both guys and girls. Shane was the only healthy aspect of my life now. He was the one I would vent to, the only one who would try to stop me from completely destroying my reputation. I was headed into a downward spiral, but I didn't care anymore; nothing mattered to me if I couldn't have Alex.

After carefully bandaging my wrist, I left the bathroom and crawled into my bunk, ignoring Nate's attempted apology and Shane's calculating looks. Every time anyone mentioned her it was like this. My heart started to ache and I broke out in a cold sweat. I felt like a hole was being ripped through my chest.

After everyone else was asleep, I felt Shane crawl into my bed beside me and wrap his arms around my small frame. I turned in his strong arms, crying softly. "I can't stop," I whispered into his chest brokenly. "I can't stop thinking about her, Shane. It kills me knowing she might be with someone else now."

"I know," he whispered back, gently stroking my hair. "I know, Mitch."

Eventually, I drifted into an uneasy sleep with Shane's arms still around me. Sleep did not provide a safe haven though. I dreamt of her; always her. I dreamt about the way she made me feel; like I was invincible and could do anything. I remembered, with painful clarity, how it seemed like we communicated without words, both of us knowing what the other was thinking and feeling.

_*Dream*_

"_Hey rockstar," Alex said, pressing a kiss to my cheek as she wrapped her arms around me from behind._

"_Hey yourself," I said with a broad grin, kissing her softly as I set my guitar down._

"_New song?" she asked, moving to sit on the other end of my bed._

"_Yeah," I smiled. "I just finished. Do you want to hear it?"_

"_Do you even have to ask, babe?"_

_I grinned and strummed a few chords softly before starting to sing:_

_**Before I fall, too fast**_

_**Kiss me quick, but make it last**_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**_

_**When you say goodbye**_

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**_

_**Let the future pass, and don't let go…**_

_*End dream*_

I woke in a cold sweat, knocking Shane off my bunk in the process. He grunted as he hit the floor. "Good morning to you too," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, helping him back onto the bed. "I had a dream; it startled me, that's all."

He peered knowingly into my eyes. "About Alex," he said softly.

I nodded, tears welling in my eyes.

"Time heals everything," he stated, gently brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"It feels like she just told me goodbye, Shane," I confessed. "It still hurts like the first day. I can't get her off my mind."

"Maybe you just need closure," he suggested. "You should try talking to her."

"Get out," I mumbled to myself as I prepared for our next show, which was in my hometown of Dallas. "I can't take this anymore, Alex. I'm going crazy thinking about you and its killing me inside."

"Hey Mitch," I heard Shane call through my door. "You've got a fan here to see you. Should I send her in?"

"Give me a second," I called back, hastily checking my makeup to ensure it wasn't smudged on my face or wrists. I plastered a smile on my face and opened the door.

When I saw who the 'fan' was I wanted to run. There she was. Alexandra Russo, the love of my life, was standing not even two feet away from me. "Hey," she said, with that half-smile I knew so well. "Can I come in?"

My reaction was instantaneous. "Get out," I snapped, moving to slam the door in her face, only to find her foot blocking the door. She knew me so well.

"Please, Mitch," she begged, giving me her best puppy dog pout. I found myself getting lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes. Damn it. She knew I could never resist her puppy dog pout. "I came all the way out here to see you again."

I looked at her, uncomprehending. She looked genuinely interested in wanting to talk to me. My eyes flickered to Shane's, who nodded encouragingly. "Okay," I mumbled, stepping aside to allow her into my dressing room.

"How have you been?" she asked awkwardly, stepping inside of my dressing room.

I wanted to tell her awful, but my pride would not allow it. So I forced myself to say, "Alright. You?"

She gave me a look that said she clearly wasn't buying it. "Alright," she echoed, tilting her head to the side slightly and offering me a small half-smile.

I motioned for her to sit on my couch. "We need to talk," I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

Alex's expression turned guarded. "About what?" she questioned, looking at her hands.

"Last December," I stated like it was obvious.

Her phone beeped cheerily. She checked it and sighed, then stood. "Look, Mitchie, I gotta go –"

I let out a scathing laugh. "Yeah, you're good at that," I said acidly, seizing her wrist as I did so. I stood too, looking into her eyes and willing her to stay. "You're good at leaving. You left me without a proper explanation as to what I did wrong. I loved you, Alex. I still do. And that's what's killing me. I hate that I still love you after what you did, but I hate the idea of you walking away from me again more."

"Mitchie," she whispered, bringing her hand up to cup my face.

I jerked away, tears forming in my eyes. "No, Alex. I deserve an explanation. You have no idea how much it hurt me when you left. You broke me, Alex. And I don't mean in a small way." I wiped the makeup off my wrists, revealing all my scars; the newer, rawer ones; the older, faded ones and all the ones I had made in between. "Look," I whispered, giving her my wrists for her perusal.

"Oh, Mitchie," Alex breathed, gently cradling my right wrist. She looked at me with tears welling in her deep chocolate eyes. "Mitch, why would you do this?"

"They show you how I feel about myself every single day," I whispered. As I looked into her eyes, the dam finally broke and my tears started flowing freely. "Was I not good enough for you, Alex? Did you get tired of me? What did I do wrong? Tell me," I begged. "Please."

"No, sweetheart," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks as well. She pulled me into her arms, and despite how hurt and upset as I was, I couldn't pull away. I let her cradle my broken form and felt at home for the first time since last December. "You didn't do anything wrong, Mitch," she said, pressing a kiss to my hair softly.

"Then why did you leave me?" I sobbed, clutching at her like she was all that kept me tethered to this world. Perhaps she was. Vaguely, I noticed that she was clutching me just as tightly. "Why did…why did you tell me you didn't love me anymore?"

Alex sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this," she started, "but your record label found out about us. They came to me and told me I needed to disappear from your life or they would ruin you. 'Hurt her so badly,' they said 'that she'll never want to come back to you.' So I had to tell you what I did, or I would've been the reason they dropped you. I would've been the reason you lost what it is you love to do. And I couldn't do that to you. I cared about you too much." She pressed a kiss to my forehead and my eyes drifted shut, basking in the feeling of her lips on my skin again. "I was a mess, Mitch. I tried to stay away from you because I thought I was protecting you. I heard the singles you were putting out. I knew you were trying to send me a sign. But I was so sure I was doing the right thing for you. And then one day I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you any longer. So I came back."

I pulled back from her slightly, enabling me to look into her deep brown eyes, and saw what I had seen all those months ago. My girl. My wonderful, amazing, funny practical joker, who loved me for me. "I'm glad you came back," I whispered.

"I love you," she said softly, stroking my cheek. "I never stopped. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize there's no life after you."

I smiled, before leaning in and capturing her lips with mine. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, which was a feeling that I never thought I'd get to experience again, as we kissed. It was soft and passionate at the same time, gentle and reassuring. It was the best kiss I've ever had.

"I love you too," I said against her lips after we parted for air. Her lips lifted into a smile.

"So do I still need to get out?" she asked jokingly.

I smiled. "Never again."

**AN 2: And that's the end...I seem to have a thing for Shane comforting Mitchie in a friendly manner...and for happy endings, which is why I chose the happy ending you read. I will be working on more stories that are more drawn-out or bittersweet in the future, so there you go. Now if you so wish, please drop me a review. I would appreciate it greatly :)  
**


End file.
